The long-term goal of this project is to investigate the pharmacological rescue of ion channels that fail to traffic normally to the plasma membrane. Failure of protein trafficking underlies ion channelopathies associated with congenital Long QT2 syndrome (LQT2). Drugs that bind to channels with a high affinity can restore the trafficking defects of mutant ion channels. However, the mechanisms that underlie the drug rescue of these channels remain poorly understood. This proposal examines the differences in pharmacological rescue of Long QT2 trafficking defects at the molecular and functional level.